ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nostalgia Critic Requests
Movies Bold Indicates Nostalgia Critic has Reviewed *Barney's Great Adventure *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra *Green Lantern *Elektra *'Alvin and the Chipmunks' *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas *'Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed' *Frozen Assets *Fred: The Movie *Yogi Bear (2010 movie) *Red Dawn (2012 remake) *A Good Day to Die Hard *Happily N'ever After *47 Ronin *Deck the Halls *Santa With Muscles *Ooogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure *Bedtime Stories *Natural-Born Killers *Plan 9 From Outer Space *Manos: The Hands of Fate *Problem Child *Pinocchio's Revenge *Leviathan *Night of the Demon (1980 film) *Alien vs Predator *Alien vs Predator: Requiem *Mom and Dad Save the World *The Hottie and the Nottie *Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star *Alexander (2004 film) *Slappy and the Stinkers *Little Nicky *Where the Boys Are '84 * Scary Movie * Grown-Ups * Jack and Jill * Fritz the Cat * Kite (2014 film) * Hop * Fat Albert * Immortals * The Nut Job * Strange Magic * Godzilla 1985 * Pinocchio (2002) * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen * House of Wax (2005 film) * Space Transformer (English dub of Micro Commando Diatron-5) * Speed 2: Cruise Control * Dragonball: Evolution: * The Mod Squad * Big Bully * Delgo * The Nutcracker in 3-D * Swearnet: The Movie * Furry Vengeance * Transylmania * Gulliver's Travels (2010 film) * Karate Dog * The Smurfs 2 * Norm of the North * Disaster Movie * The Starving Games * The Ridiculous 6 * Vampires Suck! * Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot! * Cop Out * Assault on Wall Street * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 * Pokemon 3: The Movie * Pokemon 4Ever * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie * Big Fat Liar (2002) * Doogal (U.S. dub of The Magic Roundabout) * Hell and Back * Epic Movie * Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World * Hoodwinked! * Trumpet Of The Swan * William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet TV Shows: *Yin Yang Yo! (if he's not going to do Jetix Month) *Marvel Action Hour *Out of Jimmy's Head *The Batman (if he won't do Old vs New on it) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 version) (if he won't do Old vs New on it) *Family Guy *VR Troopers *Masked Rider *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog *Johnny Test *The Brothers Flub *Clutch Cargo *VeggieTales *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! *Round the Twist *Skippy the Bush Kangaroo *The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange *Prehistoric Park Old vs New *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles( 2003) *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) vs He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) *Cinderella (1950) vs Cinderella (2015) *Thundercats (1985) vs Thundercats (2011) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) vs The Batman (2004) *Superfriends (1973) vs Justice League (2001) *The Crazies (1973) vs The Crazies (2010) *The Jungle Book (1967) vs. The Jungle Book (2016) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) vs. The Tom and Jerry Shoe (2014) *Scarface (1932) vs Scarface (1983) *Dawn of the Dead (1978) vs Dawn of the Dead (2004) *Godzilla 1985 (1985) vs. Godzilla (2014) *Godzilla Power Hour (1978) vs. Godzilla; The Animated Series (1998) *A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) vs A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) *Fame (1980) vs Fame (2009) *Black Christmas (1974) vs Black Christmas (2006) *Total Recall (1990) vs Total Recall (2012) *Robocop (1987) vs Robocop (2014) *Dracula (1931) vs Bram Stroker's Dracula (1992) *Night of the Living Dead (1968) vs Night of the Living Dead (1990) *Fright Night (1985) vs Fright Night (2011) *The Hulk (2003) vs The Incredible Hulk (2008) *Footloose (1984) vs Footloose (2011) *Charlotte's Web (1973) vs Charlotte's Web (2006) *Mystery of the Wax Museum (1933) vs House of Wax (1953) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) vs The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *Teletubbies (1997) vs Teletubbies (2015) Raiders of the Story Arc *Beast Wars *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *Thundercats *Denver the Last Dinosaur Top 11 Lists *Best Non-Nostalgic Animated Shows *Actors Who Swear the Most *Greatest Giant Movie Monsters *Tourettes Guy Moments * Best Angry Video Game Nerd Episodes * YouTube Channels * Best Scary Robots Themed Months *Jetix Month (for just in case he wants to review other Jetix shows alongside Yin Yang Yo!) *Adam Sandler Month (films like Little Nicky, Grown Ups, and Jack and Jill) *Nostalgia-Ween 4 (movies like Scary Movie, Eight-Legged Freaks, and Night of the Demon) *Sequel Month 2 *Parody Month *Cartoon Network Month *Pokémon Month Editorials *Is Flash Animation Really That Impressive? *Clash of the Generations: Does it Really Matter? *Is it the Inside That Counts? *Is Pulp Fiction a Masterpiece? *Why Do Movies Based Off of Video Games Suck? *Where did Disney Go Wrong in the 2000s? *Are YouTube Poops Really That Funny? *Is Jetix Really that Bad? *Are International Shows Overlooked? *Has WatchMojo.com Gone Too Far? What You Never Knew About *Pulp Fiction *The Wizard of Oz *Lethal Weapon *Superman: The Movie *The Avengers *Reservoir Dogs *Die Hard *The Terminator *Toy Story WTR (Was That Real) *Dumb and Dumber (cartoon series) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (cartoon series) *RoboCop: The Animated Series *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Rambo: The Force of Freedom *Yin Yang Yo! *Round the Twist Ideas For New Segments of the Show *Clip Collection (In the same style of the AVGN's Clip Collection). Top 11 Animation Errors, Top 11 Worst Performances, Top 11 Worst Celebrities, Top 11 Weirdest Moments, Top 11 Worst Plot Twists, Top 11 Worst Movie Endings, etc. Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Requests